


What 1:43 means to Hisoka

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Gen, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Every morning at EXACTLY 1:43 AM, Hisoka has a very important ritual he needs to attend to.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	What 1:43 means to Hisoka

The shrill noise of an alarm going off rouses Hisoka from his sleep. He channels his nen to his hand as he uses his bungee gum to smash the alarm into pieces to stop it from going off again. Hopefully Chorllo wouldn’t mind buying him _another_ month's supply of alarm clocks. It wasn’t Hisokas fault he didn’t understand how the snooze button worked. He crawls out of the comfort of his bed, well, as comfortable as the hard rocks and barely there blankets in the Troupe hideout could get. He yawns and stretches his arms before checking his OTHER clock for the time. 1:40 AM it reads, and Hisoka thinks “ _perfect, just enough time._ ” 

He walks to the opposite side of his ‘room’, pushing a rock out of the way of a small hole in the wall. A small hole in the wall, filled with various pictures of Gon, some with Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio- though their faces are scribbled or ripped out- and a candle sitting in the middle of it all. He lights the candle, checks the time _1:43_. His loud moan rips through the hideout as he places his hands on his hips and brings his pelvis forwards in a thrust. He almost _sparkles_ , and an audible _schwing!_ is heard. After he’s done, he blows out the candle, a soft _oh Gon~_ leaving his lips as he does so. He returns to his bed and falls back asleep, waiting for the next morning to come so he can do the _exact_ same thing.


End file.
